Carter County, Kentucky
Carter County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 27,720. Its county seat is Grayson. The county was formed in 1838 and was named for William Grayson Carter, a state senator at the time of its creation. The county seat is named for his uncle, Robert Grayson. Carter County is part of the Huntington-Ashland, WV-KY-OH Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Carter County was formed on February 9, 1838 from portions of Greenup County and Lawrence County. It was named after Colonel William Grayson Carter, a Kentucky state Senator. The original courthouse was rebuilt in 1907. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. Adjacent counties *Greenup County (northeast) *Boyd County (east) *Lawrence County (southeast) *Elliott County (south) *Rowan County (southwest) *Lewis County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 26,889 people, 10,342 households, and 7,746 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 11,534 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 99.02% White, 0.13% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 0.08% from other races, and 0.41% from two or more races. 0.59% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 10,342 households out of which 33.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.50% were married couples living together, 10.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.10% were non-families. 22.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 10.80% from 18 to 24, 28.40% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 12.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,427, and the median income for a family was $31,278. Males had a median income of $28,690 versus $20,554 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,442. About 19.20% of families and 22.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.90% of those under age 18 and 21.30% of those age 65 or over. Politics Education *Carter County School District *Kentucky Christian University, located in Grayson Alcohol sales Carter County is a moist county, meaning that sale of alcohol in the county is prohibited except in certain areas as voted on by the residents of the area, with at least one area approving full retail alcohol sales. In the case of Carter County, alcohol sales are only permitted as follows: *At a single approved winery in the Iron Hill precinct, near the unincorporated community of Carter City. *Within the city of Grayson after a vote on June 11, 2013 approved full retail alcohol sales within the city limits by a vote of 511 in favor of alcohol sales to 393 against.The Next Step: Grayson council has the task of controlling alcohol sales.Grayson takes the first step toward alcohol sales.Council approves equipment purchases. *Within the city of Olive Hill after a vote on March 10, 2014 approved full retail alcohol sales within the city limits by a vote of 257 in favor of alcohol sales to 206 against.Olive Hill Votes Wet Communities *Grayson (county seat) *Olive Hill Transportation See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Carter County, Kentucky References External links *The Kentucky Highlands Project Category:Carter County, Kentucky Category:1838 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1838